Magic
by mkittycat1
Summary: Mari Quinn is just an average girl. One day she wakes up in Mystic Falls. She meets Kol Mikealson, her favorite character on the show "The Vampire Diaries." She takes a trip to the past and meets the Mikealson family, but some may not be so quick to accept her into the family. She travels to different times and forms different bond with each of the siblings. Kol/OC
1. Waking up

**I got this idea from xxFallenAngel1010xx… I really love her story Little Bird and wanted to make one like it with a twist of my own. Tell me what you think and if I should continue!**

/

Mari Quinn was the average teenager, with the average life, with average grades, and average friends. But, there was one thing that wasn't so average about Mari, she loved the TV show, "The Vampire Diaries." None of her friends had ever watched it and she didn't know anyone else who did. She was just the- again- average 18 year old fangirl, obsessing over stuff nobody else cared about. These were the thoughts that went through her head as she sat in her American History class, doodling in her notebook. Every time she came to came to this class, her thoughts normally shifted to Alaric Saltzman, the history teacher/vamp hunter in the show. It was a shame he died, but he was trying to kill all of the originals, so he probably deserved it. Her thoughts then went to the original family; there was Klaus Mikealson, Elijah Mikealson, Rebekah Mikealson, and Kol Mikealson- who was recently killed by Jeremy and Elena Gilbert. That thought just made her sad, but also angry because now she hated the Gilberts, all because they just happened to kill Kol. Why would they be so stupid as to-

Her thoughts were interrupted went the bell rang, piercing her ears from the extremely loud noise. She quickly packed up her things and made her way out of the classroom door. American history was her last subject of the day, so she made a bee-line for the exit. She was in a rush today, she was supposed to pick up her little sister, Kay- who was 8 years old- from her school across town everyday now, because her mom had to work double-shifts at the clinic 5 days a week. She was a senior in highschool, and this is how she gets to spend every day after school.

She pulled out her phone and called her mom, knowing it would go to voicemail. She started to talk after the beep.

"Hey Mom, it's Mari. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to pick up Kay now. I'll see you when you get back from work. Love you, bye!" then she pressed the end call button and stuck her key in the car ignition. She pulled out and as she drove out of the school parking lot, she turned on the radio. Ed Sheeran's "_Give me Love_" came on and she immediately started to sing along. She was actually a very good singer, not that anyone would notice. She began to like the song after it appeared on TVD in episode 3x14, the one of the ball at the Mikealson mansion. This again brought her thoughts to the original family and Kol.

She pulled into the carpool line of her sister's school and waited for her to get in. Once she did, they sat in silence the entire ride. She and Kay were close, but when Mari was driving, she knew not to distract her, or she may lose focus and get in a crash.

Once they arrived home, Kay squealed and jumped out of the station wagon, running to the door.

"Come on, Mar! You take forever!" she called out, waiting for Mari to come up the steps to their small house. She fumbled with the keys, looking for the right one, then unlocked the door, letting her sister inside. They went in and both went to their rooms.

Mari pulled out her laptop and started to watch "The Vampire Diaries." She had dumbly chosen the episode where Kol died and sat down on my bed to watch. By the end of the episode, she was crying, and watched the scene where he died over, and over again. "Why? Why Kol? Why, Jeremy, did you have to kill him?" she whispered, a tear running down her cheek. When she watched it one more time, she'd had it. "Ugh, Jeremy, now I understand why they killed you off. You deserved to die, for killing Kol!" I said, my voice getting louder. "You know what? If I were there, in Mystic Falls, I would save Kol!" I said, deciding it would be best to put it away. She put the laptop of the floor and got in her bed. She looked at the clock. _5:30_ it said. She got under her covers and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep…..

/

She woke up a little while later, to only feel it raining on her. _Why was it raining in her room?_ She decided to open her eyes and saw that she was in the woods. How the heck did she get in the woods? Did she sleepwalk? No, she lived near the beach, there's no woods nears the beach. She sat up and looked around, _Why do these woods look familiar?_ She stood up and decided to try and find someone but then she thought, _why would someone be in the woods? _ She decided on trying to find her way out and find any kind of civilization.

_30 minutes later…._

Mari finally saw a road behind some trees and ran towards it. She saw a few cars driving by and decided to hitchhike. Someone finally pulled over after 10 minutes.

"Oh, thank god!" she called, running up to the car. Whoever the driver was, rolled down the window of the passenger side. Was that? No, it couldn't be… was that Kat Graham (Bonnie Bennett)?

"Hi, um, do you need a ride?" she asked.

"Uh… Yes! Thankyou!" Mari said, quickly climbing into the passenger seat and closing the door behind her.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie Bennett. Who are you?" she asked, wondering. Wait, did she just call herself Bonnie Bennett? As in TVD Bonnie Bennett?

"I'm Marianna Quinn, but you can call me Mari. It's nice to meet you Bonnie." She said.

"You too. So how'd you end up in the woods?"

"I honestly don't know. I was in my bedroom and I went to sleep and I just woke up in the woods. And no, I wasn't drunk, I don't drink." She said, knowing that Bonnie would ask that.

"Ok. So, you have no idea. It was like magic…" Mari said, noticing Bonnie flinch at the word _magic._

"Do you need a place to stay?"

"Actually, probably… I don't even have my phone…" she said.

"You can stay at my place. And don't say no. I just live with my dad, so I'm lonely, I would love for you to stay at my house." Well, she did insist, so why not?

Just then, Bonnie's phone started ringing. She rolled her eyes before answering.

"Hi, Damon, what do you want?" she said, she sounded kinda pissed, well, it was Damon, and those 2 never did start out well. Vamps and Witches have never gotten along in the show. "Elena and Caroline want me to what?"….. "Oh, fine, I'll help clean up the dance." She hung up and looked over at me. "do you mind helping me clean up a school dance, Mari?" she asked.

"Nope, it's fine." She said, then realized that Kol would be there, she'd get to actually see Kol. Even if he was trying to kill Bonnie then, she's still get to see and possibly meet him…


	2. The Encounter

**I've decided to continue my story, so, here's Chapter 2 of Magic! Comment what you think! And give me ideas on what you think should happen next! So, I'm gonna start with POV's cause it's easier to write that way…. Review! **

/

Mari's POV

Bonnie had taken me back to her house to get her some clean clothes- being that the ones I was wearing were covered in dirt and mud- and then drove to the school, telling me, new friend, all about life in Mystic Falls- she talked about school and stuff, but I knew what kind of drama really happened here.

"So I go to Mystic Falls High School, I'm a senior, and actually that's where we're headed right now, I told you before when we were in the car earlier about the school dance, well, it was cancelled, but we had everything already set up and now we need to clean it up." She said, turning on her blinker as we turned into the school parking lot.

"Cool, my school never really does dances, I mean, there's prom, but not much else." I told her, thinking of her home that I may never return to. Did they notice I was gone?

"They do dances all the time here, we normally do decades, I don't really know why though…"

We got out of the car once Bonnie parked and headed for the main entrance, going inside. I looked all around me, taking in her surroundings; it's not every day you get to stroll through Mystic Falls High with a Bennett witch. "Ok then, come on!" Bonnie said enthusiastically pumping her fist up in the air. We both walked down the hall towards the gym, me trailing close behind Bonnie, making sure not to get lost.

Once we got into the gym, I looked around. This was the dance when Stefan and Rebekah snuck into the gym even though the dance was cancelled. They slid down the hallways and had fun, but it turns out Stefan was only there to get the dagger from Rebekah so they could dagger Kol- but in the end they killed him- but I still thought he had fun too and actually had feelings for Rebekah even after her killing Elena, he never denied still liking and/or loving her.

"Wow, this place is a mess!" I said, looking around at the balloon covered floor and all of the other discarded decorations.

"I wonder what happened…" Bonnie said to herself, confused by the fact that it was a mess. It looked like someone had been here.

_If only you knew…_ I thought to myself.

"What did you say?" Bonnie asked. _She had heard me?!_ There was a pause, "That. I keep hearing voices; I can't understand them though…" _Wait, she can read minds now? That's just plain creepy…_

"There it is again!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Um…. Bonnie, I don't hear anything…" I said, trying to brush it off. We spent about an hour cleaning and decided to come back later to finish.

"So, what should we do now?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence that was between us as we walked down the hall.

"Uh, I need to go by my friend's house, you can come if you want to, I'm sure Elena would love to meet you." She said. _Elena Gilbert, I never liked her or her brother after they killed Kol… it would still be cool to meet them though…_

"Sure! I'd love to! It would be great to meet some people; I don't exactly know how long I'll be here…" I said, _and I don't know HOW I got here either…_

Bonnie's phone started ringing all of a sudden… wait, phone ringing… this is the part where Kol attacks her! "Sorry, I've gotta take this, I'll be right back." She said, and walked off down the hall.

As Bonnie talked on the phone and time ran out until Kol got here, I had to come up with an idea, fast! Just as Bonnie was about to reach the lockers, I ran as fast as I could over to Bonnie. I had to time myself so I could push her out of the way in time. I ran to Bonnie and pushed her out of the way only to hear a sudden rush and feel myself get slammed hard against the lockers. I looked up and the face of my attacker as I struggled to breathe… Kol.

Kol's POV

I looked at the girl I pinned against the lockers only to see a girl with medium length chestnut hair and piercing blue eyes. This isn't the Bennett witch. I look further past on my left only to see Bonnie Bennett on the floor some 6 feet away. I looked back to the girl. She wore a terrified yet wondrous expression. No, just fear. I didn't need her, but maybe I could use her to get to the Bennett witch.

"Let her go!" the witch cried.

"Well, little witch, I don't really think I'll be doing that anytime soon. I will, however, when you tell me that you will stop looking for Silas." I said, if I was going to get what I wanted, than I needed to give her something in return…. Or I could just kill her…. but, then I'd have Nik to deal with complaining how he would have to find another witch to help them find that blasted cure.

"What?! Just let her go! She doesn't have anything to do with this!" she screamed, getting up, not bothering to try and pry me off her friend, knowing it wasn't possible. I looked back at the girl, whose face was drained of all colors. I must have squeezed too hard when talking to the witch- well, it was actually threatening…. I noticed the girl was losing consciousness, so I dropped her on the floor; I backed away and saw the witch run over to her, shaking her and trying to get her to wake up. She pulled out her phone and called- obviously one of her vamp friends- help. Before I left I saw the girl whisper something barely audible even to the ears of the supernatural, it caught me completely off guard.

"Kol…" she whispered, I sped off with my vamp speed out of the school.

/

Bonnie's POV

I saw Kol speed off as I called Caroline. I didn't know if I should call any of the others because they were still searching for the cure for Elena; also, I knew Caroline would help me, she wouldn't just abandon me in a situation like this. She answered after 3 rings.

"Caroline!" I sighed, relieved.

"Hey Bonnie, what's up?" she said, like nothing in the world could go wrong.

"Caroline, you need to get to the school right NOW!" I yelled.

"What, why?"

"Just come, now!"

"Ok, I'm coming, I'm coming…" she said, slightly annoyed. I hung up and looked back down at Mari. Her face was drained of color- probably from lack of oxygen-, there were red marks on her neck, and she was unconscious. I hope Caroline would get here soon…

I sat there for what felt like hours even though it was probably only like 5 minutes. The more time passed, the more worried I got, and the angrier I got. _Why did she push me out of the way?! I can handle myself! _And then she thought of Kol._ Kol. This is all his fault! Well, partially mine and the others to, but if he had just let that Silas thing go then none of this would have happened!_ I was broken from my thoughts as I heard the door open and the sound of heels clicking on the floor. Caroline.

"Bonnie? What was so important that you called me down here in such a rush? I was in the middle of… uh… something!" Caroline called as she walked down the hall, the clicking sound of her heals echoing through the halls.

"Caroline!" I called.

She rounded the corner and stood at the end of the hall with arms crossed over her chest and an irritated look on her face. I moved aside so she could see Mari and as soon as she saw her, she sped down the hall and knelt down to the floor.

"Did you kill her Bonnie?! What the heck is wrong with you?!" she shouted before checking her pulse.

"No, Caroline, I didn't kill her. But Kol almost did." I mumbled the last part, but by the look on Caroline's face, I knew that she had heard me.

"Kol?! As in Kol Mikealson?!"

"Yes, Care, now please help me!" I screamed.

"Wait, why did Kol attack her?"

"When we were walking down the hall, I had to take a phone call, and when I reached the lockers right there," I pointed to the lockers," she ran up to me and pushed me out of the way while Kol pinned her to the lockers, choking her to the point of unconsciousness. I was like she knew it was going to happen, it was really weird."

"Like a genie or something?" she asked with a small smile on her face. Leave it to Caroline to brighten up the mood in any situation.

"I don't know! But, right now, I need you to give her a little bit of your blood so she doesn't die!"

"Ok, fine." She said as she bit her wrist wincing slightly. She put Mari's head in her lap and put her wrist in the girl's mouth. After a few second Caroline pulled out her wrist and the wound quickly healed. "She should be fine in about an hour. Call me when she wakes up, I want a proper thank you for practically saving her life." She said as she got up.

"Ok, I will." I said.

"Dr. Caroline, out." She said walking down the hall.

I looked down at Mari. Now all I have to do is wait for her to wake up.


End file.
